


Blood, Sweat, and Tears

by mistyautumn



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: "Blood, sweat, and tears. It’s a phrase with a darker coloring now..." The Kanes bury the body of the man who tore them apart.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing these characters; I hope they ring true.

Blood, sweat, and tears. It’s a phrase with a darker coloring now…

She sweats as she digs, her mind spinning in circles as she thinks of what she’s done, Alice humming merrily as she upends earth beside her. There’s dirt beneath her fingernails. And blood. August’s blood. She blinks back tears.

“Kate?” Her father’s voice come gruffly; breaks the sort of trance she feels. She swallows hard and looks at him and wonders what he sees in her now. “…Take a break.”

“Dad-”

“Go sit down, Kate. Go. I’ll dig.”

So she climbs out, stepping over August’s body, and walks a few yards away, her back to the hole and the corpse and her father… She looks at the dirt stuck beneath her nails. It’s hard to tell in the dark; maybe it’s _all_ blood.

“Oof.” Alice’s voice sounds behind her and Kate looks back as she steps unceremoniously onto the body of her tormentor instead of over it on her way to where Kate stands. “The little girl just could not sleep because her thoughts were way too deep, her mind had gone out for a stroll and _fallen down the rabbit hole_.” She sighs the words and slips her arms around Kate’s shoulders, not deterred as Kate tenses. “Don’t think too hard, dear sister.” She frowns in a pouty show. “And maybe lose the coat. You _stink_.”

Kate shrugs her off and wraps her arms around herself, trying to fathom what it is she feels…

Shame.

Sorrow.

And yet… and yet the one thing she is certain she _should_ feel…

Alice watches her take stock of herself and places her hands on her hips. “Someone’s thoughts are _indeed_ deep.” She murmurs. Kate fights the urge to shove her into the hole they’ve been digging.

She presses her lips together; her eyes start to burn again.

“Stop this moment, I tell you.” Alice whispers. “You cannot go back to yesterday.”

“I guess not.” Kate manages, sniffing and stretching her fingers out before curling them again.

Blood, sweat… she can’t succumb to tears…

But she cannot shake the sense that she has lost a piece of herself.


End file.
